Lettres
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Modifications ONESHOT Harry trouve deux lettres datant de 1943. La première est d'une Gryffondor morte cette année là dans laquelle elle avoue son amour pour un Serpentard. Harry et Hermione vont essayer de trouver de qui il s'agit.


Un petit Oneshot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire en tentant d'expliquer pourquoi un certain personnage est passé du côté des ténèbres. Je ne donne pas le nom tout de suite, donc vous devrez deviner(c'est pas difficile).

Merci à Ewilan Gil'Sayan pour ses conseils !

**

* * *

**

Harry venait de quitter le cours de potions. Pendant qu'il avait farfouillé dans les étagères afin de trouver les ingrédients pour récupérer les ingrédients pour sa potion, il avait trouvé une lettre jaunie par le temps. Comme c'était la dernière heure, il alla directement dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Hermione avait aussi remarqué la lettre. Après le repas, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune.

-Harry, tu as trouvé une lettre. Tu veux bien que je la lise avec toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry acquiesça et s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose sous sa main qu'il avait glissé dans les coussins du siège. Il retira l'objet et découvrit qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une lettre, également jaunie par le temps. Il décida de lire celle trouvée dans la salle des Gryffondor en premier, Hermione derrière lui.

« 15 juin 1943

Poudlard

Je m'appelle Oceane. J'ai quinze ans et j'aime un garçon qui fait craquer un bon nombre de filles à Poudlard. Pourtant, presque tout nous sépare ! Je suis une Gryffondor, il est un Serpentard. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, il est un Sang-Mêlé. Il déteste tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sang-Pur, moi je les soutiens. Il est tout le temps silencieux et méfiant, moi je passe mon temps à rire avec mes amis. Pourtant, nous avons quelques points communs. Nous sommes les meilleurs de notre maison, chacun dans nos domaines. Nous sommes tous les deux orphelins, même si j'ai été adoptée. Et, le plus grand point commun, nous avons grandi dans le même orphelinat. Nous avons été séparés à dix ans, nous nous sommes retrouvés à Poudlard à onze. J'étais toujours à le protéger, à le soutenir quand il avait des problèmes. Même maintenant, je continue à le protéger. Mais cette fois, il est allé trop loin. À cause de lui et de ses idées sur les Sang-Pur, une élève est morte il y a quelques jours et un Gryffondor a été renvoyé. Cette fois encore, je n'ai rien dit mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas le protéger éternellement. S'il recommence un coup pareil, je serais obligée d'en finir. Je lui ferais entendre raison, ou je mourrais en essayant. L'amour nous fait oublier ce que l'amitié nous apprend !

Je laisse cette lettre pour que quelqu'un sache mon amour pour lui car même mes amis ne sont pas au courrant ! Je l'aime !

Oceane Fialek ! »

Harry fut très touché par cette lettre. La personne qui avait écrit cette lettre était plus jeune que lui mais elle semblait très courageuse. Normal qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

-Je me demande qui c'était et qui elle aimait comme ça.

-J'ai déjà vu ce prénom quelque part, tu veux que je te montre ? demanda Hermione en le faisant sursauter.

-Oui, je veux bien.

L'adolescente disparut cinq minutes dans son dortoir et en ressortit avec un gros grimoire. Elle le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une certaine page.

-C'est là ! dit-elle avant de lire l'article. Oceane Fialek a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour avoir protégé un grand nombre de Moldus d'une attaque de Mages noirs pendant l'été 1943. Malheureusement, elle aurait été tuée par un des Mages survivants pendant cette même bataille. On n'a jamais retrouvé ce sorcier.

-C'est triste ! soupira Harry.

-Très ! confirma Hermione.

Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir respectif pour aller se coucher. Harry prit bien soin de ne pas réveiller Ron qui ronflait déjà. Il relut encore et encore cette lettre pour ne pas laisser passer un détail concernant le garçon qu'elle aimait. Il la relut tellement qu'il finit par la savoir par cœur. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le moindre nom. Les seules choses qu'on savait sur lui, c'était qu'il avait eu beaucoup de succès, il avait été à Serpentard, il était un Sang-Mêlé orphelin et avait tué quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, quand Harry arriva devant la Grande Salle, il trouva Hermione entrain de parler avec le professeur McGonagall. Curieux, il s'approcha.

-Professeur, avez-vous entendu parler d'une certaine Oceane Fialek qui aurait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe et qui aurait été tuée en 1943 ? demanda Hermione.

-Oh que oui, je la connais ! répondit le professeur McGonagall.

-Que pouvez vous nous dire sur elle ?

-C'était une excellente élève, toujours souriante. Elle avait deux ans de moins de moi et excellait dans la métamorphose et les enchantements. Elle aurait sûrement été un meilleur professeur que moi ! Presque personne ne le sait, mais je pense qu'elle a été assassinée par Vous-Savez-Qui, enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais au fait, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que nous avons trouvé une lettre écrite de sa main ! expliqua la brune. Merci des renseignements !

Elle partit en courant en ne laissant pas le temps à la prof de répondre, Harry à sa suite. Ils mirent donc les choses au clair.

-Alors, récapitula Hermione. Nous savons que le garçon était un Serpentard, qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé orphelin, qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et qu'il a causé la mort d'une élève. Sur la fille, nous savons ce qu'elle a écrit, que le professeur McGonagall l'a connue et que Voldemort l'a tuée. C'est peu. Il faudra continuer les recherches.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Harry se souvint de la seconde lettre. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par la lettre de la Gryffondor qu'il en avait oublié comment il l'avait découverte. Machinalement, il lut la date : 1943 ! Etonné, il entama sa lecture, une Hermione étonnée d'avoir aussi oubliée la première lettre derrière lui.

« 23 octobre 1943

Poudlard

Je suis un Serpentard. J'ai quinze ans et demi et je suis en sixième année à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas fini mes études mais j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains. Ceux que j'ai tué, ils l'ont mérités ! Ce n'étaient que des Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pourtant, il y a une personne dont je regrette la mort. Je suis un Serpentard, LE Serpentard par excellence, celui qui est froid et qui ne se laisse jamais attendrir mais je regrette la mort d'une fille. Une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus, la honte ! Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance, la seule à me comprendre, la seule à tout faire pour m'aider, pas pour mon charme ou mon pouvoir, mais par pure solidarité. Elle était toujours là pour moi et moi, j'ai même pensé la tuer moi-même pour éviter qu'elle me trahisse ! Elle était ma seule véritable amie ! Depuis l'orphelinat, depuis toujours ! Elle ne m'a même pas trahis quand une Sang-de-Bourbe est morte par ma faute.

Mais elle est morte, depuis cet été. Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais dans ce village Moldus quand des sorciers adeptes de la magie noire l'ont attaqué. J'étais frustré, je me suis joins à leurs tueries. Elle est apparue avec d'autres élèves, les professeurs et un groupe d'Auror. Ils se sont séparés pour protéger les Moldus. C'est elle qui a réussi à neutraliser tous ses ennemis sans avoir besoin d'aide. J'avoue, j'ai toujours admiré sa facilité à magner sa baguette ainsi que sa rapidité et sa précision à lancer des sorts. C'est seulement quand elle les a tous neutralisés qu'elle m'a remarqué. Elle m'a reconnu mais elle a quand même pointé sa baquette sur moi. Il faut dire qu'elle avait horreur qu'on s'attaque aux Moldus. Mais elle n'a pas été la seule à me menacer. Un Moldu a pointé son revolver sur moi et a tiré. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle s'est mise sur la trajectoire de la balle et se l'est prise en plein cœur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, de ne pas me laisser aller par la colère et elle est morte. J'ai du la laisser là-bas car ses amis arrivaient.

Elle m'a protégé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'aimait ? Elle avait coutume de dire l'amour nous fait oublier ce que l'amitié nous apprend ! Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Elle est morte à cause de ces sales Moldus ! Je les déteste ! J'éliminerais cette race au sang impure ! Je les éliminerais tous dès que j'aurais fini mes études ! Mais cette jolie Gryffondor, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Je l'aime, moi aussi. Tout particulièrement ses magnifiques yeux bleus ! Pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ça ? Peut-être pour me confier, sûrement pour en finir avec cette vie de stupide Sang-Mêlé. Je vais devenir le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps !

Je le redis, j'aime Oceane Fialek et c'est pour elle que je signe pour la dernière fois sous ce nom hérité de mon Moldu de père.

Tom Elvis Jedusort ! »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris. Le Mage noir Lord Voldemort avait aimé une Gryffondor. Elle-même l'avait aimé au point de se sacrifier pour lui. Etrange révélation.

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas très gai mais comme on parle de Tom, je ne pouvais pratiquement pas faire autrement. Des reviews SVP !!! 

J'espère que vous aviez deviné que le Serpentard était Tom !

Merci Raphale et Lone Wolf ! Et aussi à Ewilan, bien sûr!!!


End file.
